


Ромашки

by Kirinata



Series: Vocaloid microfics [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinata/pseuds/Kirinata
Summary: Мику смотрит на Рин с задумчивой улыбкой, не отрываясь, но вскоре отводит взгляд и замечает что-то на своем запястье.AU, где на теле проявляются все рисунки и записи, которые были сделаны на теле другого соулмейта.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047868





	Ромашки

У Мику волосы всегда туго стянуты в два идеальных хвоста, а рубашка гладко выглаженна и безупречно бела. У нее совершенно симметричная улыбка, мягкая и спокойная.

Мику очень аккуратна, может быть, слегка чересчур. У нее в сумке все вещи лежат в своем, особенном порядке, так что она может вытаскивать их не глядя.

Мику редко смотрит на свои руки и никогда на них не пишет. Просто не видит в этом смысла, считает это слишком неаккуратным. А еще немного, самую чуточку, боится узнать, что кто-то из ее знакомых оказался ее соулмейтом.

Поэтому она носит с собой с десяток черновиков, чтобы иметь возможность записать на них все, что понадобится. Многие знакомые одалживали у нее черновики. Почти все, кроме малышки Рин, постоянно крутящейся где-то неподалеку.

У Рин в глазах голубое полуденное небо, озаренное летним солнцем. Рин сама такая солнечная, золотые локоны вокруг головы лохматой копной теплых лучей лежат, круглые щеки, кажется, всегда хранят след одной из тысячи улыбок, которые она от души дарит всему миру.

Рин очень любит ромашки, такие же простые и яркие, как она сама. Она любит смотреть, как белые лепестки осыпаются под тихое хихиканье и строчки влюбленных гаданий. У нее есть сарафан, разукрашенный ромашками, ромашки рисует она украдкой в личном дневнике, а иногда и на руках.

Мику смотрит на нее с задумчивой улыбкой, не отрываясь, но вскоре отводит взгляд и замечает что-то на своем запястье.  
Немного неровный цветок, нарисованный синей ручкой, отдает непонятным теплом.


End file.
